Jealousy
by Fictionobsessed98
Summary: Ste worries about losing Harry, especially when he sees him talking to another guy. He gets jealous but what he doesn't know is this guy is actually Harry's cousin. Basically, plot consists of jealous possessive Ste.


Harry woke up to the feeling of the blazing sun shining on his face, he adjusted his eyes to the light of the room. He tried to move but Ste pulled him closer, gripping his waist and breathing heavily on his neck. "Ste.." Harry said softly, but Ste just groaned, refusing to let him go.

He reached for his phone on the bedside table, and saw that it was already 10o'clock, "ugh.." Harry sighed, he was supposed to be meet his cousin Alex at The Bean. Slight panic rushed over him, the last time he saw his cousin was before he went to Hollyoaks. He was so nervous, he hated how he would get nervous over small things, he'd known Alex for as long as he could remember, they'd went to boarding school together yet it was like going to meet a stranger.

Harry rushed out of bed, startling Ste "what's going on" Ste groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"I've got to be somewhere," Harry said, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt from the wardrobe.

"this early?" Ste mumbled

"except it's not early Ste, it's 10 o'clock" Harry replied agitatedly "listen I've got to go, I'm meeting someone at The Bean but I won't be long" he gave Ste a quick kiss on the cheek and before Ste could speak, he rushed out the door.

Ste sighed disappointingly, all he wanted to do was lay next to Harry, to feel his skin brushing his. There was no place he'd rather be than beside Harry and after everything, it was moments like those that were the most precious; the feeling that in each other's arms, they were safe from all the world.

Ste's mind turned to what Harry had said, who was this person he was meeting? did he pose any threat to their relationship? he knew it was probably nothing but he couldn't let anyone come between him and Harry again, especially since James. He had to protect what's his.

Harry sat at a table next to the window waiting for Alex. He fiddled with his fingers, wondering what he was going to say to Alex. His thoughts were soon interrupted as Alex approached him. Harry looked up, he was as handsome as ever, his floppy brown hair dangling loosely, his piercing green eyes looking at him. "Harry.." Alex said in a cheerful tone, he sat across from him, "so how is everything? you look good" he smiled.

"yeah..it's good" Harry replied, trying to hide his nerves.

"Any interesting drama?" Alex smirked.

"No not really" Harry smiled, Alex was still as confident as he remembered, "So how are you? managed to not get kicked out of any other schools?" he grinned, eager to change the subject. Seeing Alex was what Harry needed, he wanted to tell him about all the things that had happened since he'd been away, just how it used to be when he and Alex would stay up all night at boarding school, bitching about other students, Harry would confide in him about how he always felt abandoned by his parents, especially his mum, who saw him as a burden. But everything was different now and he wondered whether his and Alex's connection was gone.

"You know how it is" Alex laughed, "but what I really want to talk about is you, how is everything with your dad? I remember you being nervous about seeing him"

"well it was hard at first but we get on well now" Harry replied "..but it didn't help that I started dating his best friend but I guess you can't help who you fall for" Harry laughed then realised maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Alex's eyes widened "So how old is this person? much older than you I'm guessing" he chuckled, "go on.. spill the beans"

"Well not that much older if you think about" Harry replied, "only 26, but if I were to talk about our relationship we would be here all day, our relationship has been compromised a lot" he paused for a moment, "but we're doing good, there's not anyone in the world I'd rather be with" it would be a lie to say Harry didn't question whether his and ste's relationship was strong enough but he knew now their connection was unbreakable. He was drawn to Ste no matter the circumstances, as Ste was to him, even more so since James, surprisingly.

Harry's phone started ringing, it was Ste. He didn't answer the call, instead declined, he knew Ste would probably be angry he left in such a hurry and didn't give him details on what he was doing. He looked up to see Alex looking at him thoughtfully, "We definitely need to catch up more, maybe tomorrow same time here" Harry suggested, "but I've got to go sorry" Harry stood up, ready to leave.

"Sure" Alex smiled, sounding a little disappointed. He stood up to face him, "tomorrow same time sounds good, it's so good to see you even if it was brief" he wrapped his arms around Harry and embraced him, he missed him.

Ste suddenly walked in, his face dropped as he saw another guy talking to Harry, the guy looked close to Harry in age, handsome too. He didn't like how this looked. His mind was telling him not to overreact and to remain calm but he couldn't, he could feel the anger boiling in him and the fact that Harry was smiling at him the way he was, only added to his frustration. He walked towards them.

"Ste!" Harry said surprised, he noticed almost instantly the fear and frustration in Ste's eyes as he approached them, he knew what Ste was thinking when he glared at Alex.

"Who's this?" Ste said bluntly, he quickly realised how jealous he sounded and wished he had used a more polite tone. Harry looked at him coldly as if to say 'why are you being so childish?' but Ste found himself speaking his mind and unable to stop, he clenched his teeth "Is this the person you're seeing behind my back" the words slipped off his tongue, he allowed emotion to cloud his judgement.

Harry looked at him in amazement "how can you even say that?" He demanded. Alex stood there looking baffled, almost afraid "I think you've got the wrong end of the stick, me and Harry are cousins"

Silence fell as Ste realised his mistake, his face turned apologetic, "Harry I'm sorr-" but Harry cut him off, "No you've said enough" he snapped, storming out, Ste and Alex quickly followed him.

Harry was storming up the stairs to their flat, ignoring Ste pleading at him. Alex watched awkwardly, not knowing what to do, he watched Ste chase Harry into their flat, he was concerned and a little curious as to why this guy was so possessive of Harry but figured he should give Harry space, it wasn't his business.

Harry sat down on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, head down refusing to look at Ste. "Harry please don't ignore me" Ste sighed, he sat next to Harry and stroked his shoulder gently but Harry shoved him off, "I just assumed..well" He paused, he found himself unable to give Harry a rational explanation, "..he just seemed very friendly with you"

Harry turned to face Ste, his eyes had turned into a glacial blue coldly looking at him, but there was more than anger there, there was sadness, "You don't trust me, that is what this is about" Harry said.

"No Harry, it's other people I don't trust" Ste protested, Harry looked at him in confusion. He got up off the sofa and starting pacing, Ste stood up and moved towards Harry but Harry took a step back, he didn't want to make up.

"That doesn't even make sense, if you did trust me you wouldn't have got jealous and embarrassed me the way you did, you doubt me - you think I would swoon at any guy if he had charm and looks" Harry hissed "that is how little you think of me" Harry's voice broke now and Ste could see the tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you" Ste cried, he was looking into Harry's eyes, searching for hope but all he found was doubt. Sometimes Ste couldn't work out whether Harry was his strength or weakness. Whenever they're together, he feels he can do anything, everything seems complete but it's arguments like these in which he always feels at a disadvantage. He even ended up blaming himself over Harry cheating, no matter how many times Harry told him it wasn't his fault. The thought of Harry degrading himself sickened him, he wanted to protect him. He could feel his heart beat faster as Harry stood there looking at him almost pityingly.

"You are not going to lose me Ste" Harry sighed, "I am always here when you need me, I am always by your side but you act like you're on your own, sometimes I need reassurance that you will be here for me and that you love me just as much" this was the first time in awhile Harry had fully told Ste his feelings and he felt somewhat relieved.

"of course I love you and I haven't loved anyone the way I love you in a long time" Ste replied, full of emotion, "but what about James? were you there for me then?" Ste paused for a moment, that came off more bitterly than he intended.

Their argument had swiftly returned to more anger and less passion and Ste regretted ever mentioning James again. Harry's expression hardened, "so I sold myself to him and I still feel guilty but are you going to bring that up every time we argue?" Harry demanded,his voice rising again.

Ste really wanted to kiss and hug Harry, to apologise and forget the whole thing but Harry was nearly as stubborn as him. "the truth is I know one day you will leave me and find someone better"

Harry frowned, "how many times do I have to tell you that won't happen? now will you stop being so negative" he said tiredly, turning to leave.

"okay," Ste said softly, dropping his defence. Harry's back was facing Ste, he was done talking and was leaving the room, Ste stopped him in his tracks and wrapped his arms around his waist, this time, Harry didn't protest but Ste could still feel Harry's coldness towards him. "you're mine" he whispered into Harry's ear, sending goosebumps through Harry's body.

If Ste was trying to turn Harry on it was working, but he tried not to forget why he was angry in the first place, Ste tended to make him forget "you can't turn everything into sex" Harry said smiling faintly.

"who said that's what I'm trying to do" Ste grinned, he turned Harry around to face him. Harry was so alluring, he couldn't help himself. Ste felt desire, love and lust all at once. His love for Harry was beyond words. Every time Harry spoke to him, he felt his heart flutter, everytime Harry embraced him, his eyes gleamed. Time never changed this and through the good and the bad, Harry always had an effect on Ste one way or another.

"promise me you love me" Harry looked up at him, his eyes welling up.

"let me show you how much I love you" he coupled Harry's face in his hands and crashed their lips together in a slow, soft and passionate kiss.

Alex walked up to the front door of Ste's and Harry's flat, he wanted to check in on Harry. As he approached their door, he could hear the sound of moaning, becoming louder and louder, Alex's eyes widened when he realised what was going on. He knew Harry had made up with his boyfriend and turned to leave. "is this what Hollyoaks is like" Alex thought to himself.


End file.
